


The Demon and the Boy With the Demon's Eyes

by ANekoForMe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual marriage, Gen, M/M, OC characters, OOC characters, Slow Build, Slow Updates, misgendering of Ciel by some characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANekoForMe/pseuds/ANekoForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive has been sent to Totsuki Culinary Academy to build up skills as a noble, not to mention he's a culinary genius. There he meets the equally talented Sebastian Michaelis. Rumors spread, loves bloom. Have you ever heard the story of the man they called Demon and his lover who was gifted with the Demon's Eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon and the Boy With the Demon's Eyes

It was a normal day at Totsuki Culinary Academy, besides the fact that it was the testing day for transfers. Students were freaking out over failing a class or about flunking the entrance exams.

“Hey, did you hear?” One second year council member said to his friend as they were sitting down at an outside dining table.

“Hear what?” The friend replied.

“The demons are coming back to Totsuki!”

“The demons?” This was a new voice. A small looking child (they looked like a boy, but they had rather delicate features and a feminine face, so it was hard to tell), with light black hair that was more of a slate color than anything else, and a tall man had walked over after hearing the two teens. The boy had a piercing cerulean eye, the other covered by an eyepatch, and was wearing a more ruffled set of clothing in a royal blue. The tall gentleman however, was dressed all in black with deep red eyes and seemed to loom over the boy like a shadow.

“Ah, pardon Ciel here. We happened to be passing by when we overheard you mention something peculiar. Demons in a culinary school, you say?” They were clearly foreigners, but their Japanese was impeccable.

“Yeah Seidou, I've never heard about these demons before,” said the friend.

“You two new here?” The newly appointed Seidou asked.

“You could say that,” the shorter of the two replied. “I’m Ciel and this is my husband Sebastian.”

“Wow, you two sure tied the knot quickly, eh?” It was there that the two began to think that Ciel was a girl

“Not really,” Ciel replied. “I'm simply one hell of a lover,” Sebastian finished, Ciel lightly smacking his arm.

“Well, pull up a chair you two. Since Isogai hasn't apparently heard the story either, I'll tell it to the both of you as well.

“Now this is the story of Totsuki’s very own Demon and the boy, with the gift they call Demon Eyes, who are said to have an even greater ability than Nakira Erina-sama and her God’s Tongue. The story begins with…”

{~|~}

**Thank you for trying out the short ass prequel to my new story with the long ass title. *sighs* I already struggle to update my other stories, I don't understand why I started another. I'll be really busy for the next few weeks with school and my job, so don't expect any quick updates until summer break. The same goes for all my other stories. Hope you stick around! :3**

 


End file.
